Harryciento R
by inter1l2xweb1
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hrryciento, un muchacho que se topa sin querer con la familia Weasley cuando sus tíos le echan de casa tras darle una vida de humillaciones sin saber que en realidad es un mago y que va a tener que sumergirse en un mundo mágico lleno de perversiones, ¿quien es el más pervertido? (contiene un poco de todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo)
1. Erse una vez, una violación

Érase una vez..., en un barrio de Londres vivía un muchacho con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, el pelo negro como el carbón y los labios carnosos y finos llamado Harry Evans. Harry era un chico tan cortés y tan amable que siempre que salía a comprar ofrecía una sonrisa, lo que hacía que a simple vista podía parecer que llevaba una vida alegre.

Pero la verdad era otra distinta, puesto que vivía con sus horribles tíos, los cuales le obligaban a hacer las tareas del hogar además de ser el sirviente personal de su adorado hijo, un asqueroso y malcriado preadolescente llamado Dudley, el cual le puso a su primo el cruel sobrenombre de Harryciento.

Esta historia empieza en una terrorífica noche de tormenta en la que tras una espantosa noticia que desoló al mundo mágico, un anciano con vestimenta extraña dejaba a un inconsciente niño de seis años en la puerta de la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive.

\- No os preocupeis, aquí estará a salvo.., hasta que esté listo - les dijo a sus compañeros mientras dejaba con cuidado al pequeño - muy buena suerte Henry James Potter Evans - dijo aquel anciano mientras un relámpago iluminaba la oscura calle y empezó el intro

(¯`•._.• **Violación** •._.•´¯)

Varias años después, Harry despertó feliz, pues para él era un día especial ya que era su cumpleaños número catorce. Ese día empezó bien y prometía ser un día de baja intensidad de castigos hasta que a su tío se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacerle recoger el correo.

\- ¡Harry, el correo! - gritó su tío desde la cocina para que fuera a recogerlo - Harry.., que no te lo tenga que repetir

\- ¡Ya voy! - dijo mientras iba a recoger el correo - Mr. Harry Potter.. - leyó que decía un extraño sobre, el cual no había visto nunca y el cual desconocía que le tendría que haber llegado tres años antes

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba planeando como sería su próximo curso en la academia para magos Hogwarts cuando de repente sonó su magofono digital "estoy cachondo, te voy a follar, soy mal nacido como el prejuicio..", el magofono digital era un smartphone mágico que tenía apps para magos y brujas.

\- Ah Cedric, eres tú - dijo al ver a Cedric en la gran pantalla que se proyectaba desde el magofono - ahora estoy ocupado, ¿que quieres? - preguntó a su queridísimo amigo, el cual le acababa de interrumpir

\- Nada, solo llamaba para saber si ya estas listo para el nuevo curso - soltó Cedric como si nada

\- Claro que si - dijo mientras miraba el folleto del la prestigiosa academia para magos Hogwarts - es más, te aseguro que lo vamos a disfrutar y mucho - respondió con cara de maldad mientras se hacía el interesante

En ese mismo momento Harry llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a abrir el sobre cuando se acordó que tenía que preparar el desayuno, así que dejó las cartas a un lado sin saber que su tío estaba fisgoneando de reojo y acababa de reconocer el misterioso sobre, puesto que había recibido uno así hace un año.

\- Ey chico, ¿qué es esto? - se inventó rápidamente su tío al reconocer aquel sobre

\- ¿Qué es, que? - preguntó Harry harto de que le mandaran a hacer las tareas del hogar

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien que el suelo está sucio y es por tu culpa - siguió diciendo su tío a la vez que fingía estar enfadado para poder robarle la carta

Pero cuando Harry bajó la cabeza, vió que no había mancha alguna y empezó sospechar que pasaba algo raro. Así que Dudley fingió levantarse y dejó caer el vaso al suelo provocando que este se hiciera añicos, a la vez que el zumo se derramaba por el suelo formando una mancha. Y Dudley triunfante le dedicó una burlona sonrisa a su primo.

\- Uy, lo siento - dijo Dudley con una sonrisa burlona al ver que le había creado un problema más y se dispuso a irse - ya sabes lo que te toca - le susurró a su primo con maldad cuando pasó a su lado - y cantó el ruiseñor, cantó el.. cooorazón - se fue cantando imitando a cenicienta para que entendiera de que iba la cosa

Mientras tanto Cedric estaba sentado enfrente de su fabuloso magicportable mirando unas fotos digitales, unas fotos que él mismo había restaurado para poder revivir una y otra vez su pasado y así no tener que olvidar los gratos momentos que pasó con esa persona.

\- Perdóname Henry, sé que me he vuelto superficial, pero lo hago para seguir adelante tal y como te prometí - dijo Cedric angustiado mientras recordaba con melancolía a su gran amor cuando recibió una llamada - ¿estás listo bebé? - dijo al magofono mientras en el magicportable minimizaba la galería de imagenes y abría el videochat

Así que cerró la galería de imágenes para empezar la sesión de cybersexo y con una mano empezó a tocarse la barriga mientras daba ordenes a su cyber exclavo para luego desabrocharse despacio el pantalón a la vez que lo hacía gozar para poder gozar él también.

\- Eso es gime para mi como una perra, oh si putito - dijo tras sacarse su pajarito y mientras se masturbaba sin parar a la vez que una silenciosa lágrima le corría por la mejilla - tú y solo tú serás el amor de mi vida, te echo de menos Henry Potter Evans - pensó mientras que se masturbaba intentando disfrutar de los gemidos para tapar aquel doloroso recuerdo que le venía a la mente cada vez que estaba solo

Mientras tanto en casa de los Dursley, Harry había tenido que limpiar la mancha y hacer el resto de tareas, las cuales eran muchas más que el día anterior, lo que se traducía en un abuso por parte de sus crueles tíos.

Varias horas después terminó de hacer las labores de la casa y se dirigió aliviado a su habitación, pues había trabajado tanto que ya no había posibilidad de que se arriesgara a ser castigado por pelearse con su primo o eso creía hasta que llegó a su habitación y vio que su querido primo le esperaba sentado cómodamente en su cama.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - preguntó Harry hastiado mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho

\- Nada solo venía a ver si lo de esta mañana te había servido para recapacitar sobre lo que te propuse ayer - dijo como si nada a la vez que le sonreía picaramente antes de mandarle un beso

\- Mierda, tengo que quitarmelo de encima como sea- pensó Harry agobiado pues no permitiría que además de ser su exclavo doméstico, lo usara para sus placeres sexuales

\- Anda primito, acepta mi propuesta y conviertete en mi exclavo sexual o me tendré que ver obligado a tomar medidas extremas como la violación o.. - siguió diciendo a la vez que le lanzaba una amenaza, la cual era clara y concisa

\- ¿O que? ballenator 3000 - respondió Harry harto de aquella situación

\- Muy bien, tu lo has querido - le dijo su primo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía haci donde estaba Harry - ay no Harry, ¿que estás haciendo?, suéltame, suéltame - empezó su show mientras se agarraba y se manoseaba solo a la vez que fingía que su primo quería abusr de él - ya verás primito ya verás - pensó mientras le dirigía a su primo una maligna mirada de cruel satisfacción

Estoy cachondo te voy a.. tras tras, soy malnacido como el prejuicio...

¡Seremos dueños.., del puto vicio!

\- No Harry, ¿que estás haciendo? - dijo Dudley mientras seguía tocándose a la vez que empezaba a desabrochar su enorme cinturón de ballenator

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Harry sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, su primo se estaba volviendo loco - ¡detente! - gritó horrorizado al ver que se tiraba al suelo y se bajaba los pantalones mientras seguía con su show

\- Ah no Harry, no me violes, no, no, ese pedazo de carne no - gritó mientras agarraba el consolador que había traído para darle placer a su primo y se lo metía en...

Varios minutos después tía Petunia encontró a su hijo en aquella posición tan explícita que dejaba ver que aquello fue un intento de violación, así que el señor Dursley tenía la excusa perfecta para librarse de Harry de una vez por todas.

\- Vete y no vuelvas, vete por que si no te juro que te mataré como al sucio y estúpido perro que eres, si estúpido por que al fin me voy a librar de ti de una vez y por todas - recordó que dijo su tío mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad de la noche y chocó con alguien

\- Vaya si es Harryciento, ¿que haces por aqui a estas horas, acaso te has cansado de sentarte en el palo de tu primo y has venido a por uno mejor? - dijo el matón del barrio, un atractivo e inbecil chico de pelo rubio y ojos negros como la noche - ey chicos, puticiento ha venido a buscar un mastil mejor, ¿que os parece si le damos lo suyo? - le dijo a sus amigos - no tengas miedo, lo pasarás bien - le dijo a Harry al ver que no cooperaba

\- ¡No!, suéltame, déjame, maldito hijo de... - gritó Harry desesperado mientras intentaba empujarle hasta que alfin lo logró y pudo huir

\- Me la vas a pagar Harryciento de mierda, ¡vamos chicos! - dijo aquel deprabado y guapísimo chico iniciando la cacería - ¡quien lo capture podrá follarle bien la boca a la vez que lo desfloro como un poseso! - le gritó a sus amigos para incentivarlos mientras lo perseguían sin parar hasta llegar a un oscuro túnel

\- Ah.., tengo que esconderme, necesito un lugar al que huir - pensó desesperado mientras seguía huyendo y en ese momento su pecho empezó a brillar sin que se diera cuenta y siguió corriendo hasta cruzar un portal mágico que había al otro lado del túnel - ¡ah..! - gritó al pasar el portal y ver que iba a ser atropellado por un camión

\- ¡No! - gritó Cedric desesperado al despertar en su habitación tras soñar con el atropello de Harry - ¿quien será ese chico? - se preguntó mientras recordaba como el chico del sueño se apartaba y caía rodando hsta desaparecer por arte de magia

En ese momento Harry no sabía donde estaba y se retorcía por el dolor que sentía en la espalda mientras sentía que perdía sus fuerzas.

\- Ah.., ¿don..de estoy? - pensó asustado mientras se le nublaba la vista sin saber donde estaba a la vez que sentía un fuerte dolor de espalda que no le dejaba moverse - ah, Cedric.. - dijo inconscientemente en voz baja, exhalando su último suspiro antes de perder el coconocimiento terminando así el capítulo


	2. Los lujuriosos Weasley

Al día siguiente era un día extraño, pues brillaba el sol iluminando con sus potentes rayos el hermoso jardín en el que se hallaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Mientras tanto unos lujuriosos gemelos salieron para jugar a meterse mano hasta que se toparon con lo que creían que era un árbol caído.

\- No.. te muevas - le dijo lentamente Fred mientras le sostenía agarrándole por la espalda para que no se cayera

\- ¿Que pasa Fred? - preguntó inocentemente George como si fuera una chica, dejándose llevar por ese ambiente tan romántico al ver a su hermano como todo un macho de los que dan ganas de dejarse hacer

Pero los demás veíamos la verdad de la situación y la verdad es que solo se trataba de un pervertido adolescente pelirrojo que sostenía a otro adolescente pelirrojo, mientras lo que parecía un cuerpo sin vida empezaba a dar señales de vida con un solo movimiento de cuerpo, señal de que se iba a despertar.

Así que formularon un leve hechizo para que se volviera a dormir y lo llevaron a la casa donde fue atendido por la señora Weasley, la cual fue a por las pociones que necesitaría para curarle, pero al volver a la habitación vio algo que nunca habría pensado ver.

\- No puede ser.. - pensó anonadada al ver que la espalda se había curado por si sola y no tenía rasguño alguno - ¿quién será este chico? - se preguntó en voz baja asustada por lo que acababa de ver dejándo a los lectores con la curiosidad

Mientras tanto Cedric estaba terminando la sesión con una gran masturbación final cuando de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de él follándose a lo que creía que sería el cuerpo adolescente de su amado Henry, el cual aparecía como una silueta, ya que no podía saber como era en realidad.

\- Ah.., si Henry, ah ah - gimió Cedric mientras tenía una gran eyaculación, la cual fue echando en un tarro de plástico - estas últimas gotas van por ti - pensó provocando que una intensa luz llegara a la mente de Harry

\- ¡No! - gritó Harry asustado mientras despertaba de lo que creía una pesadilla y se encontró en lo que parecía ser una extraña habitación hecha de acuarela o eso creía ver puesto que sin sus gafas lo único que podía ver era una borrosidad que le impedía ver los detalles, así que buscó sus gafas para ponerselas - ¿donde estoy? - se preguntó en voz baja al ponerse las gafas y ver que estaba en una habitación extraña

Entonces Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que se hallaba en una habitación un tanto sucia y desordenada, pero que estaba repleta de trofeos, juguetes y otras cosas dignas de unos chicos tan creídos como aquellos que intentaron abusar de él.

\- ¿Será que estoy en la casa de alguno de esos chicos? y si es así, ¿me querrá violar?, tengo que escapar de aquí - se dijo asustado y salió de aquella habitación

\- Lo siento - dijo a la vez que dos chicos tras chocar con ellos en su huída - ¿quienes sois? - preguntó asustado provocando que estos le respondieran con una lujuriosa sonrisa antes de que empezara el intro

(¯`•._.• **Lujuria** •._.•´¯)

Habían pasado varios días desde que Harry fue encontrado inconsciente en el jardín por los gemelos Weasley y Harry estaba tan feliz que no tenía ningún problema en ayudar en las tareas domésticas puesto que era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerles el que le hospedasen en su casa, una hermosa casa rural de tres plantas y siete habitaciones a la cual llamaban "La madriguera encantada".

Una semana después de lo sucedido tras su encuentro con los agradables y alocados gemelos, Harry acbaba de terminar de recoger la ropa sucia y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró al señor Weasley, un hombre tranquilo y serio con pinta de ser un jefe muy estricto.

Pero Harry estaba equivocado, puesto que bajo ese traje de ejecutivo color verde, se escondía un cuerpo musculoso y bien trabajado, el cual se encontraba comodamente apoyado en el sofá mientras el señor Weasley mantenía estirado uno de sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo para relajarse mientras que con la otra mano cambiaba de canal hasta encontrar un interesante partido de rugby en el que los jugadores estaban fornidos y se veían bastante eróticos mientras chocaban entre ellos a cámara superlenta.

\- Harry, ven, sientate aquí y veamos el partido juntos - le dijo el seor Wesley mientras daba unas palmaditas la parte que estaba más cerca suya para indicarle que se sentara junto a él y así enseñarle a apreciar un buen partido de rugby

Así que Harry se acercó y se sentó junto a él sin sospechar sus verdaderas y lujuriosas intenciones.

Mientras tanto en una majestuosa mansión que se hallaba lejos y a la vez relativamente cerca, puesto que existía la red flu. En una de las habitaciones de esa mansión, cierto rubio dormía semidesnudo por culpa del calor de aquel excepcional y caluroso día mientras que su subconsciente se dirigía a un lugar que conocía muy bien, un lugar en el que podía guardar sus más intimos secretos y hacer realidad sus mayores fantasías sexuales.

Era una habitación oscura cuando derepente las antorchas se encendieron mostrando la majestuosa sala común de slytherin llena de lujosos muebles y en el sofá cierto rubio estaba teniendo una interesante sesión con su exclavo de turno

\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía el condón - ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad - le susurró al oído mientras terminaba de lubricar el culo de su exclavo

\- Oh si, mi amo, metemela, mm.. quiero sentirte, sentir que te pertenezco - dijo el exclavo excitado por la sensación que le producía ser penetrado por aquel semental

Así que el rubio dirigió la punta hacia la entrada y de una sola embestida lo metió bien adentro para luego abrazarle a la vez que esperaba a que se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser penetrado por alguien como él. Acto seguido lo dejó caer hacia delante y empezó con unas suaves embestidas que llegaban hasta el fondo haciendole gozar de puro placer hasta que poco a poco se volvieron cada vez más salvajes y más intensas.

\- Oh si, oh yeah - gemía el rubio como un poseso mientras se follaba a un compañero en la vacía sala común de slytherin - ¿te gusta así, quieres más?, toma maldita perra, toma - siguió gimiendo mientras le daba por el culo

\- Ah.. oh si Draco, dame más, oh si.. - gimió su exclavo sexual como si fuera una perra en celo - soy todo tuyo, gozame, violame oh si.. - siguió gimiendo con cada embestida que recibía de ese maravilloso semental

\- Ah, me vengo, ah.. - gimió Draco mientras daba sus últimas embestidas y dejaba salir todo su semen dentro del culo de su exclavo sexual

En ese momento un potente rayo de luz cubrió la escena y nos transportó al mundo real, donde un tranquilo Draco se hallaba completamente dormido y llevaba solo el calzoncillo y una camisa blanca que le hacía ver muy sexy.

\- Ah, ah.. si, toma esto putito de mierda, ah..- gimió Draco excitado mientras dormía plácidamente sin saber que una silenciosa cámara lo estaba espiando

\- Mmm ah.. - se oyó una respiración grave desde el escondite secreto, el cual se hallaba al otro lado de la cámara

Varios minutos después Harry se había dado cuenta de las lividinosas intenciones del señor Weasley, el cual pretendía pasar un morboso rato de caricias y chistes de doble sentido antes de ir a trabajar. Así que rápidamente se inventó una excusa para salir de aquella incómoda situación y se dirigió a su habitación para pensar en lo que había sucedido.

\- Dios mío, el señor Weasley está hecho un pervertido, si así ha sido conmigo, ¿como será con sus hijos? - se preguntó inocentemente al imaginar las cosas que les haría a sus hijos aquel deprabado

Mientras tanto los gemelos Weasley se dirigían al jardín de atrás de la casa para según ellos terminar de hacer lo que les quedaba del mantenimiento del jardín. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que ese era su lugar de encuentro para amarse mutuamente cada vez que se ponían un tanto lujuriosos.

Cuando llegaron empezaron a besarse y a tocarse con extrema morbosidad como si aquel rincón del jardín fuese el idóneo para jugar a su juego preferido, el incesto.

\- Preparate por que hoy te lo voy a hacer como nunca, hermanito - le susurró Fred sensualmente al oído para excitarle

\- Mmm.., no sabes lo que me pone eso - le respondió George de la misma forma

Y siguieron así de lujuriosos mientras se empezaban a quitar muy poco a poco la ropa, palpando y besando cada parte que quedaba expuesta al desvestirse con una lujuriosa intensidad, cosa que hacían para sentirse mutuamente, dándose placer con fugaces caricias que solo lograban sacar una cuarta parte del placer que pretendían darse para quedar mutuamente satisfechos.

Estaban tan lujuriosos que sin querer quedaron tan absortos en sus jueguecitos, que no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra los observaba, una sombra que venía hacia ellos con siniestras intenciones.

\- ¿Que estáis haciendo? - preguntó la familiar voz de su pequeño hermano Ronald inocentemente al verles en plena acción

\- ¿Nosostros?, nada - mintió Fred descaradamente

\- Simplemente estabamos ordenando el jardín y decidimos hacer una lucha en el barro - se inventó George de inmediato

\- Ya.. - respondió Ron sarcásticamente - ¿y no estarías haciendo por casualidad..?, un masturbación mutua como la que hicisteis anoche o tal vez.. - dijo con una sonrisa maligna al adivinar lo que estaban haciendo - bueno, sea lo que sea no me incumbe, ahi os quedáis, bye - se despidió antes de alejarse de ahí terminando así el capítulo


End file.
